Dyad coupling continued
by ehal3386
Summary: Dyad coupling Author's note: The second time it happened was after B attacked the spaceship his mother was on. He thought he had killed his mother. REFERENCE TO A SCENE IN THE LAST JEDI (TLJ). This is how I imagine Rey and Ben's son/daughter was created. The Skywalker lineage lives on!


The first sex

Author's note:

The second time it happened was after B attacked the spaceship his mother was on. He thought he had killed his mother. REFERENCE TO A SCENE IN THE LAST JEDI (TLJ). This is how I imagine Rey and Ben's son/daughter was created. The Skywalker lineage lives on!

Now I have killed both of my parents. Parents, no, they are nothing to me, but why I feel this ache inside my chest. I feel like I can't breathe that the suit was getting too tight for me. I need something...someone to hold on; I cannot do this alone...Rey, her name formed on his lips.

The bond was forged.

She saw his image materialize in front of her, crisp and clear, sitting down at the edge of his bed. She caught his eyes, the saddest pair she has ever seen in her life. Were those tears rolling down his face? She tasted salt on her lips; it was then that she realized she was crying, too. She fought the urge to reach out her hand to touch him. She wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him that everything is going to be ok. Truth is, it's not. She saw what he saw. The moment the deck of the spaceship blew up where his mother was standing. This guy just killed the very people that truly loved him and vouched for him. But how could she say that out loud after feeling his torment at having done that.

She could not fight it any longer. She surprised herself with the speed by which she moved closer to him. One moment she was standing a couple of yards from him, the next she was right in front of him, cradling his head against her belly, keeping her fingers in that thick black mane of hair. He felt a wash of relief coming over him, as he sat there hugging her waist, breathing in the woody scent of her clothes, and fighting the urge to sob and make her clothes soaking wet. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, and yet, so safe in the hands of his mortal enemy. No word was spoken between them for a long time. They just hold on to each other.

Then it happened, she felt a warmth spread through the lower part of her body and an ache in her groin. He sensed her arousal, too, and without thinking, ran his hands along the outline of her butts, cupping them, this time the move is sexual. As he did so, he looked up to her and saw the puzzled expression on her face. He moved to stand up and then kissed her full on the lips, afraid to break the spell.

"Ben," his name came up in between breaths, "what are you doing?" " Teaching you a couple of moves that you won't learn in the Jedi order," he murmured into her ears as he trailed kisses down her neckline, and felt her shudder against him. His hands instinctively move to remove her waistband and those endless layers of shawl about her upper torso, and he pulled her down onto his bed and rolled on top of her. He kissed her again, and slid his hand underneath her shirt, and she gasped when she felt his hands on her breasts. "No...what are you doing?" She held his wrists, trying to keep his hands at bay, but to no avail. "Relax, it won't hurt, I promise."

He kneaded her breasts and her arousal grew with each movement. He moved to remove her pants next in one swift movement, too aware of the growing bulge in his own. He lifted her shirt up to her shoulders and exposed her breasts. He caught the puckered nipples in his mouth and began to suck and lick, each in turn, and she let slip a soft moan into the bed sheets as she writhed beneath him. While his mouth was busy, his hands worked his way down her lower belly, carressing, massaging, until they stopped above the soft curls covering her mound. He cupped her mound with his right hand and used his left to keep her legs spread apart. She was mortified when she realized what he was doing and immediately tried to sit up and move backward away from him, but he kept her pinned underneath him with his massive body. With her eyes locked on his, his fingers entered her folds, first one, in and out, then two, then three, then four. Before she knew it, she was rocking back and forth her hips in rythym with his fingers. The moans that were escaping her lips did not sound like her anymore. "Please, Ben...", she cried. "Please what...?" He liked watching her expression as he worked. He then use his calloused thumb and rubbed it against that sensitive spot perched just above her opening. That is when she reached the peak.

He undressed as quickly as possible, stripped bare, and immediately positioned himself in between her legs. She was oblivious to what he was about to do, and he did not bother to give her a warning ahead of time. He guided the tip of his shaft and pushed in one fluid movement into the slick entrance. She screamed when she felt the intrusion and felt her vaginal spasm, and tried to struggle against him right away, but he was already inside of her. He tried to comfort her by sushing her and talking to her in a soothing voice, but he knew he had to do more to alleviate her pain. He felt the imvoluntary spasm too and knew he had to make her relax again if he was to proceed. Tears streaked down her face. He began massaging and kneading her hip, kissing and touching her all over especially in all her sensitive spots.

"You lied," she said, in between sobs, "it hurts." "I'm sorry, love, I didn't expect it to happen, too. It's going to be alright. Trust me."

After a couple of minutes, she began to relax, and he felt the tension around his shaft loosened, he took the liberty to check if she was wet and ready to have another go, and began pushing in and out in a slow, steady rythym. She reciprocated by arching her back and swaying her hips back and forth to match his movements. Before long, he picked up the pace, and they pumped into each other before they reached the climax in unison, when their eyes were covered by a vision of a blinding light, that then exploded into billions of stars in the galaxy.

B collapsed on top of R and kissed her on the shoulder tips before they both fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms.

R woke up in a cave, hours later, with her clothes strewn about her and only her shirt on. The bond has been broken sometime while they were sleep. She realized that in a moment of weakness, she had slept with the enemy, but she did not regret it in the slightest. She saw during the encounter what to be of Ben's future, of their future, and of their child's future. It was then she made a resolution to persuade him at all costs to turn away from the Dark Side, even if it means delivering herself into the hands of Snoke to die.

END


End file.
